


Kitchen Lights

by desrowfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Frikey, MCR, wholesome time :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrowfrank/pseuds/desrowfrank
Summary: Frank and Mikey and not being able to sleep.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Kitchen Lights

“Y’know,” Frank said, taking Mikey’s hands in his own. “You look nice. Right now, I mean. Well. Always. But right now.”

Mikey rubbed his thumbs over Frank’s knuckles. The quiet hum of the kitchen lights faded in with the thunder and rain pounding just outside the window, a muffled reminder that there was a world beyond the refrigerator and the sink and each other’s touch. 

“In this lighting?”, Mikey tested, a smile finding its way onto his lips. 

Frank took one hand away and brushed a strand of Mikey’s hair out of his face. He stood on his toes and kissed Mikey’s forehead; a soft, lasting kiss, and then his lips, and then his hands, cupping them both with his own. When he’d finished, he looked back up at Mikey

“Even this lighting. It’s stupid how good you look at all times.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“You know I’m not.”

“...yeah, I know.”

Frank wrapped Mikey’s arms around his neck and held his waist, pulling his close and resting his head on Mikey’s chest. He sighed and began swaying the two, a dance in silence.

“There’s no music.”

“I just want to hear you. Tell me about your day, Mikey.”

“Oh,” Mikey swayed along with him and rested his chin on Frank’s head. “I went to work. The coffee shop wasn’t too busy today. I called my brother during my break. He said I should eat, so I made a sandwich with what I could find in the back. It was shitty. Then I came home. Then you did. Then I worked on that paper while you did whatever— we watched that reality T.V. show. Then we said goodnight. I decided I wanted a glass of water, you heard me get up and followed. And now we’re here.”

Frank pulled away a bit, his body still against Mikey’s, and kissed him. Mikey leaned into it this time, pulling Frank closer and bending down against him. The two stayed there for a minute, lost in each other’s embrace. The thunder, the lights, and the rain all faded away. There was no world outside where the two were touching, at least as far as they were concerned. 

When Mikey drew away, Frank frowned and bunched the sides of his hoodie up in his hands, pulling him back in. Mikey smiled and kissed Frank’s forehead. Frank rolled his eyes.

“Hey,” Mikey said, removing Frank's hands from his hips and interlocking their fingers. “I love you.”

Frank didn’t know what to say.

Frank had told Mikey “I love you” countless times. On a shopping trip, at the movies, car rides, beach trips, public restrooms— you name the place, Frank had said it there. But this was the first time in their three months of dating Mikey had ever said it first.

“I love you, too.” 

The pair stared down at their hands between them, separating the two bodies as if to ground them back into the world with the rain and the lights and the thunder, the world that was slowly fading back into their minds. It was as if some forgotten version of their lives faded from a fuzzy memory to clear as day. It felt off. Reality came back but there was no proof of a world outside the two of them.

The thunder rumbled in the distance.

Frank leaned into Mikey’s chest again, tapping it with his forehead and leaving space for the two to continue holding hands. He felt the ridge of Mikey’s ring in his stomach. It was a stupid toy spider ring that Frank had asked him out with. 

Frank couldn’t recall a time after that day in which he’d seen Mikey’s finger bare. 

“Can we watch more shit T.V.?”

“Don’t you have work again tomorrow?”

“I can’t sleep anyways. Also I quite literally work at a coffee shop.”

Frank smiled to himself. Mikey also smiled to himself. They couldn’t see each other, they simply basked in feelings of contentment under the yellow-tint of the kitchen lights, a mutual moment experienced completely separately. 

Both of them had realized just how deep in they were and neither one of them was unhappy about it.

“Yeah, sure. But piss first. I hate pausing.”

“I’m sorry that I actually drink water.”

“Okay pissboy.”

Mikey sighed and planted a kiss on Frank’s head, which leaned up into his lips, and then he broke away from his hands. As he left, Frank felt cold without Mikey. He stood alone in the kitchen. The lighting was ugly again. 

Man. Love sure does fuck with your perception of reality. 

Who wouldn’t want that, though?  



End file.
